Really!
by acaiicia
Summary: First push and they both go ballistic. Buttercup x Butch
1. amazingly hot blonde

**Title: **Really?  
**Author: **acaiicia  
**Genre: **Humor, Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T for swearing and lovey dovey icks.  
**Summary: **First push and they both go ballistic.  
**A/N: **Big fan of PPG and an even bigger fan of BCxB. Hope you enjoy the fic ;).

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Powerpuff Girls. Shucks.

**BxB**

The cheers were loud.

In the gym, a mass amount of students stood in the stands, egging their school team to win points. Buttercup, the starting point guard for that basketball game, quickly dived in for a layup, passing the opposing guards in her way and making a quick basket. The school roared as two points were added to their current 8 point lead, ending the last quarter of the game.

"Buttercup, you did it!" Bubbles shouted, bouncing her way over to the ravenette.

"Showoff," Blossom added, striding over to the group.

"Takes one to know one, Ms. Double-flip-off-the-top-of-the-pyramid," Buttercup snorted, smirking at her sister. Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good job to the both of you! Tonight was so intense!" Bubble giggled, "Buttercup, you seemed so mad during the second half of the game."

"Because those refs were being IDIOTS!" Buttercup retorted, emphasing the last word for the referees to hear. "I don't even wanna think about it. Let's go out for a bit, I'm so hungry!"

The sisters agreed and waited for Buttercup to take a shower and change. After, they were out of their school and on the streets, walking towards the nearest ice-cream place. "Ice cream or death!" Bubbles shouted on the way out, giving the girls an idea of where to go. A little after 10 minutes they arrived at a small cafe and sat themselves in a booth.

"Ugh, I'm so sore," Buttercup moaned, laying her head down. Blossom grunted in agreement, sprawling herself all over the table. Bubbles just chuckled and ordered them a banana split, a sundae and a milkshake for herself.

"Not my idea of eating out," Blossom said, thanking the waiter after he took Bubble's orders.

"Plus you said you wanted ice cream. Why did you order yourself a milkshake?" Buttercup asked, giving Bubbles a questionable look.

"Changed my mind on the way here," Bubbles simply replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say? I lose interest in things easily."

"Yeah no kidding, considering all the boys you've been through," Buttercup said nonchantly.

A second later, her nose was pinched up by the younger sister. "What'd you say?" Bubbles asked innocently, pinching her nose even harder.

"Ow! Nothing man! Bubbles, stop it!" Buttercup shouted, swatting Bubbles' hand away. Bubbles smiled and glady let go, just in time as the waiter came to serve their orders. "Man, your pinches are like death wishes." Bubbles just kept on smiling, thanking the waiter.

"Your fault," she said, taking a drink when- "WHOA!"

"What?" Blossom snapped her head towards the door where Bubbles was staring at, revealing an amazing hot blonde boy entering the cafe. "Oh god, Bubbles..." Then stopped dead when a hot redhead stepped into the restaurant along with the blonde.

"Are you guys fucking serious..." Buttercup sighed. _Those two are maneaters, I swear!_She thought, not even bothering to look at the door.

"That blonde is so cute!"

"What about the guy with him? He's good looking too!"

"Oh, like you'd ever see them again anyways!"

**BxB**

"WHOA!" A voice shouted in the cafe, quickly silenced. Boomer looked around for the owner of that voice, but shrugged as he walked into the cafe.

"How come Butch isn't here?" He asked Brick, who came in right after. "I thought we could go out for a little brotherly bonding, but noooo."

"He's busy unpacking since he was too lazy to do it when we first got here," Brick replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What can you do? Besides, we're not gonna be here for long. Just picking up something for Dad and then sleep, I guess. Too tired to do anything."

"Killjoy," Boomer huffed, heading up to the register. "Hi, I have an order for Mr. Jojo."

"? Alright, just wait. I'll be back in a second," one of the the cashiers replied, a slight blush on her face. While they waited, a group of girls headed up to the counter.

_Cute, pretty and sexy _immediately crossed both boys' minds. What was surprising was that those girls had the exact same hair color and eye color as them. Coincidence?

"How are you paying?"

"Cash," the female redhead replied, placing a bill on the counter. The cashier quickly added up the purchases and gave them back their change. "Thanks!"

On the way out, the blonde 'accidently' bumped into Boomer. "Oh, sorry!" she giggled, touching his arm as she _strutted_ out of the restaurant with the rest of the girls. Boomer watched her go, those hips swaying from side to side-

"Boomer. Orders here," Brick said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Some pretty little ladies around here. Not like where we're from," Boomer grinned, paying the cashier. "Thanks."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Brick groaned. "Let's just get home quickly and eat some cake, we have a big day tomorrow."

**BxB**

They were the talk of the school.

Brick, Boomer and Butch, the three brothers. They stepped into the school and immediately looks were taken and talking ensued throughout the hallways. From left and right, girls were either sexing them with their eyes or trying to get them to take a glance at them, or their cleavage. They walked around to try to get used to the place, but that wasn't very hard since it wasn't the biggest school.

"At least it's a bigger improvement from what we had," Brick pointed out.

"Yeah, a class full of hicks to a hallway full of babes," Butch smirked.

"I just wanna see that cute little blonde again," Boomer blurted out. Both brothers stared at him.

"You don't even know if she goes to this school, " Brick said.

"What blonde?" Brick asked.

"This girl bumped into me at the cafe yesterday. So petite and adorable... like a mouse!" Boomer said.

"Only you'd be able to compare girls to animals like that." Butch rolled his eyes. While he stared at anywhere in front, he felt something crash into his front. "Whoa!" He looked down to see a black-haired girl flat on her butt. "Sorry."

"Better be," the female seethed, standing herself up and patting away the dust on the back of her jeans. She glared at Butch. "What the fuck are you? A rock? Watch where you're going, prick!"

_Who does this bitch think she is?_ "You're pretty feisty for a girl who fell on her ass because of a 'rock' like me!" He retaliated.

"A jerk like you needs to know where he stands!" She shouted as he passed him. The shorter of the two scoffed and gave him a rough shove before heading off.

"Oh! She's one of those girls that was with the blonde yesterday. She's hot! I think her name was Buttercup or something... they were shouting for her..." Boomer said.

"Buttercup, eh?"

Dundundun.


	2. those who cannot see

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews you lil' villains. I hope I made use of the advice left for last chapter too ._.!

* * *

Buttercup facepalmed. "Are you fucking serious..."

In the front of the sisters' class stood their new classmates, Boomer, Brick and Butch. A few squeals were heard from the back of the class ("Bubbles, shut up!"), and a few more... less excited looks coming from the boys.

"Everybody, these three brothers will be your classmates from here on out. Go ahead and introduce yourself, boys."

"I'm Boomer," the blonde said. Everyone turned to focus on the brothers. He wore a simple light blue t-shirt paired with dark denim jeans. His eyes wandered around and turned towards Bubbles, the girl who bumped into him yesterday. _Holy crap, she _does_ go here!_

"Ahem, I'm Brick. Me and my brothers just moved here from the country," Brick continued, nudging Boomer, bringing him back to his senses. All eyes turned to gaze at him. He wore a black wife beater covered with a big red sweater with gray jeans. Before he could continue any further, he got cut off by-

"And I'm Butch," Butch finished off. Some of the girls dropped dead after looking at him! He wore a tight-fitting green v-neck and tight-fitting black jeans, showing off his body. "I b- HEY, IT'S YOU!"

Butch pointed at Buttercup, who seemed a tad pissed after the class turned to stare at her. She stuck her tongue out at her new classmate, smirking. "What up, jerk?" She gave him a big smile, enraging the jade-eyed boy.

"You fuckin'... Let's go! Girl or not!" Butch shouted, heading towards Buttercup's desk. "Oh man, once I'm finished with you, I swear I'll-"

"Excuse me, Butch!" The teacher interrupted, yelling at the teen. Butch stopped in his tracks and realized he was still _in class_, with everyone staring at him. Some guys looked ready to kill him, and some girls looked as if they were going to die happy. "I don't know what kind of tiff you've had with Buttercup, but violence is _absolutely not_ permitted in this school! And you, young lady, don't instigate a bloodfest!"

Buttercup nodded, looking completely satisfied. Butch mumbled something incomprehensible and headed back to the front of the class to join his brothers, who didn't seem to happy with his actions. On the way there, he heard Buttercup say, "Serves you right, sucka!" and threw a piece of an eraser at his retreating back. _This chick..._

"Considering this is your first day at school, I'll let you off the hook. But don't think we'll be easy on you later on!" The teacher said. "Now, take a seat wherever you see an empty desk._"_

The boys nodded and looked around for desks, not before Brick gave Butch a shove. "Don't cause trouble on the first day, idiot!" he scowled.

"What's with all the shoving today?" Butch muttered, watching his brothers take a seat near the middle of the classroom. There were two spots left in the back, one beside Buttercup and another beside that one. "Great, juuust great."

He took the seat a desk over from Buttercup's, sitting himself down. He glanced at the teenager, kind of awed by her features. Black hair, green eyes, just like him. The only difference was she had a body with all the right curves. _At least she's hot, _Butch thought. "Hey you," he called out, looking at Buttercup. She turned towards him with a bored face, eyes dull and a moody expression.

"My name's Buttercup, not you."

"My name's Butch, not jerk."

"Well played. Stop bothering me, I have lessons to learn."

"Really? You don't look like the smart one."

"Yeah, well you don't look too bright either," Buttercup replied, rolling her eyes and turning away.

Butch frowned. _This girl has some issues,_ he thought. He looked around for his brothers, and saw Boomer practically drooling at Bubbles from behind. He frowned in disgust. _Is he serious?_ He wondered, looking around for Brick. He saw him talking to the female redhead beside him, and by the looks of it, the girl welcomed the conversation.

"Hey, do you know those two girls si-"

"Save it."

Butch growled and turned towards the blackboard, giving in and listening to the teacher.

**BxB**

**__****Lunch**

"Geez, Buttercup! It's like you don't even chew!" Blossom remarked, disgusted by the way Buttercup ate. A few minutes into lunch and she already downed two burgers. Buttercup stopped for a second, and opened her mouth to show the content. "Eww!"

Buttercup shrugged and gave her an _I-told-you-so_ face, and continued to eat her lunch. They both ate in silence until they saw Bubbles walking in with the three brothers.

Buttercup almost choked, and quickly swallowed. "What are they doing here?" She rasped, trying to get her breath back.

"It's a cafeteria, Buttercup. _Everyone_ goes here," Blossom pointed out.

"Oh, shut up! I meant, what are they doing here with Bubbles?" Buttercup snapped, pointing towards the group. "Ohnohonoohno, they're coming over here!"

"Hi guys!" Bubbles grinned, taking a seat on the other side of Blossom. Brick, Boomer and Butch sat across from the girls, filling up the table. "Since they're new here, I thought we could get to know each other!"

_Oh yeah, we _know_ you just want Boomer around,_ Buttercup thought, rolling her eyes and finishing her third burger. The only people who seemed to be silent were her and Butch, while the rest seemed to be having a wonderful time chatting.

Finally, Butch spoke up.

"Sooo..."

Buttercup looked up at him, and _really_ looked up at him. He truly was as hot as everyone said. His hair made him look really edgy, and he had those jade eyes that could mesmerize you in a heartbeat-

Then she snapped out of it.

"What?" Buttercup asked, stuffing another fry in her mouth.

"Wow, you really like to eat," Butch said, kind of awed maybe? "But don't worry, it doesn't show."

Buttercup blinked. _Did he compliment me or what?_

"That much."

_I guess not_. Buttercup frowned, throwing one of her fries at him. "Go bug someone else."

"I would, but I don't know anybody else," he grinned.

"Lucky for them," Buttercup deadpanned.

Butch put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt!"

"Good!" Buttercup shoved the rest of her lunch down her throat, and took a big gulp of her drink.

"So, Friday then?" Bubbles asked, seeing if they would all be okay with it. Buttercup turned towards the rest of the group, who all seemed to be in agreement for something... Butch seemed out of it too, finally deciding to listen to the peppy blonde. "Great!"

"What's happening?" Buttercup asked, just as confused as Butch.

"We're gonna go show them around!" Blossom said.

"Oh, have fun then."

"_We_, Buttercup." Blossoms voice suddenly changed, sounding more like a stern parent than a _normal_ teenage girl. Buttercup shot her a look, and quickly a small discussion took place.

_Hell no._

_Hell yes. _

_Why do I have to come?_

_Because who's gonna keep Butch entertained when we're so busy with Boomer and Brick? We can't possibly handle all three of them!  
_

_Uh, is that my problem?_

_No, but you forget that I clean the house, and the things I find in your room are veeeery interesting..._

Blossom grinned_, _and Buttercup knew she wouldn't win this round. Was this snoop really her sister? She crossed her arms and huffed. This girl should be jailed for being such a conniving little devil! "What about the game?" _Take that!  
_

"Game?" Boomer cut in.

"Buttercup has a basketball game that night," Bubbles explained, realizing her mistake. "Oh man! Blossom has to cheer at the game too!"

"We could always swing by and watch," Brick said. "It's not like we're busy or anything anyhow." _Plus I'm interested to see what Blossom would look like in a skirt._

"Why not join a club or try out for a team?" Blossom asked.

Brick shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know if anyone could handle me, though," he grinned. Butch and Boomer rolled their eyes. _Cocky as always..._

"You're new here, so I'll let that slide," Blossom smiled. This school was one of the best in their division, creating a reputation in sports, academics and performing arts. _We can do more than just handle you. _Blossom held her little snicker back. "If you are really interested, we can always guide you to the coaches and teachers."

"I'll think about it." Brick dropped the subject. "So... it's a no for Friday?"

"Yeah... How about Saturday?" Blossom suggested. The group went silent for a moment. Well it wasn't like they didn't have anything to do that weekend...

"Great!" Bubbles chirped. "So we're definitely good for Saturday, right? Good!"

Everyone, _except_ Buttercup, all seemed fine with the arrangement, albeit a bit desperate to end their planning. Even Butch was content, for some odd reason...

Buttercup groaned. Didn't their sisters realize that she _didn't_ want to be near Butch? Or is it they couldn't see past the snarky comments that they've been throwing at each other all morning? As good looking as he is, that personality of his...! She looked at Butch, who smirked at her in return, obviously trying to get on her nerves... She glared at him. What is this boy's problem?

* * *

Seriously, what is Butch's problem? Will Buttercup ever get peace? Why can't I write past 2k words? Surely this will all be solved later on.


End file.
